


Christmas Magic

by Panadopolis



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Tony is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panadopolis/pseuds/Panadopolis
Summary: Just some wholesome Jefftony fluff for Christmastime.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't usually do ship stuff, but I've always had a soft spot for this particular pairing.
> 
> Originally written in December '18 for a starmen.net monthly prompt post.

Jeff and Tony were curled up in the common room armchairs, watching the snow come down through the big picture windows. A white blanket of snow stretched over the lonely moor, unblemished by human footprints. Overhead, the stars twinkled brightly. It looked like another beautiful Winters night.

“Well, we’ve made it through another semester,” Tony remarked cheerfully, sipping at a mug of hot cocoa. “What do you think, Jeff? Are you going to visit anyone over the break this year?”

“I do not know,” Jeff replied. He kept his gaze fixed on the window. Tony couldn’t read his friend’s expression. “It would be nice, I suppose. I have not seen Ness and the others since the summer… but surely they will be busy with other obligations.” He sighed.

“Well, how about your dad?” Tony remarked. “His laboratory’s close by, and I’m sure he’d love to see you. The two of you must have an awful lot of catching up to do, now that you’re not busy saving the world and all.” His tone was light, but Tony got an odd wistful look in his eyes.

Jeff shrugged. “My father is distant and aloof. He seems to think of his work and not much else. To be frank, it may be another twelve years before he expects to see me again.”

Tony nodded in sympathy. Then he perked up. “Oh – so that means you’ll be staying here with me!” He blushed. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to get so excited. It’s just – it gets awfully lonely here over the holidays, and…” he stared down at his cocoa.

Jeff said nothing, staring at the falling snow. Finally he said, “Well, I suppose we will make do. I do not mind staying here. I will enjoy the peace and quiet at Snow Wood for a few days.”

“Oh – that’s great!” Tony smiled shyly. He turned to the window. “You know, I always love nights like this. Curled up with a cup of cocoa, watching the snow come down… it just seems so magical.” He yawned. “It makes me awfully sleepy, though.”

The two boys said nothing for awhile, just watching the world outside. Finally Tony yawned loudly. “I think I’ll turn in soon. I’m knackered.” He rose to his feet and left the common room, carrying his cocoa with him.

Jeff stared out the window, deep in thought. Tony’s question mulled in his mind.

It was bothersome. Jeff did want to see his friends again, but… it was impossible. Things were different than they were in the summer. They were no longer four carefree children. Surely his three friends would be famous by now due to their powers. Even if they were not, they surely had other preoccupations over the holidays. Paula would be working at the preschool, Ness would be with his family, Poo would be busy ruling over Dalaam.

Jeff sighed. It would be so much easier to keep in touch with his friends if he had PSI, if he could teleport and use telepathy like they could. But it was impossible. You were either born with PSI, or you were not. For once, it was a case of talent over experience.

Jeff rose to leave. It was pointless to ruminate like this. He would leave it for tonight, and try to get a few hours of sleep. And if he could not, as it sometimes happened, he could always while away the time on one of his inventions.

*

Tony cried out when Jeff entered the dorm room. “Oh – you startled me!” His friend hastily slammed down something – a telephone, Jeff noted.

“Is something the matter?” Jeff inquired.

“Oh, not at all – I just – I was making some calls. It’s for a project.” Tony laughed awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck, just like he always did when he was nervous.

Jeff nodded curtly, not wishing to interrogate his friend any further. Tony was acting rather peculiar, but Jeff was not about to pry into his friend’s personal affairs. To be frank, it was none of his business.

The two boys got changed and ready for bed. Jeff carefully climbed into bed and pulled up the covers.

“You know…” Tony sighed as he snuggled into his own bed. “It’s almost Christmas. Why don’t we make wishes? Maybe a shooting star will come by and make them come true…” Tony sighed wistfully. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jeff. I know you don’t like flights of fantasy like that. But I’m going to make one.”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. A few heartbeats passed. “There. I made one.” He yawned. “G’dnight, Jeff. See you in the morning.”

Jeff nodded and flicked off the lights.

*

The next few days passed in a blur. The boys wiled away the time working on their projects or reading in the library, finally having time to indulge their own interests now that the semester was over.

Soon, it was Christmas Eve.

“I’m so excited, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep!” Tony exclaimed. He paced the dorm, fidgeting slightly.

Jeff nodded, half-listening. He was busy tinkering with an invention, with various pieces and spare parts scattered all over his bed.

Tony grabbed a box of cookies and started carefully arranging them on a plate. “I’m going to leave some cookies out for Santa! …Sorry,” he mumbled at the perplexed look on Jeff’s face. “I know it’s silly, but – I can’t help myself, I always get so excited this time of year.” He plopped down on his bed and sighed.

“That is quite all right,” replied Jeff. “There is nothing wrong with being excited for Christmas. In fact,” a tiny smile came to Jeff’s face, “I believe I shall turn in early tonight. After all, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner it will be morning.”

“That’s right!” Tony jumped to his feet in excitement. “You’re so smart, Jeff! In fact, I’ll go get ready for bed right now!”

*

Tony bolted awake.

Hastily he checked the bedside clock. 12:45 AM. So that meant… it was already the next morning!

Tony tossed and turned, trying to go back to sleep. But it was no use. It was just as he feared – now that he was thinking of Christmas morning, he was too excited to go back to sleep!

Tony fumbled for the bedside lamp. He would get up to get a drink of water.

But to Tony’s surprise, as the light came on he saw Jeff seated on the floor. His friend was busy tinkering with what looked like a bottle rocket.

“Jeff!” Tony exclaimed. He lowered his voice. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“I suppose not,” Jeff replied. “My mind is too preoccupied.”

Tony nodded. He was used to his friend’s insomnia spells – sometimes Jeff would spend all night working on one of his inventions.

“I won’t bother you, then,” Tony remarked. “I was just going to get a glass of water.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“Hrm, I wonder who that could be,” Jeff commented.

Tony ran up and threw open the door. It was-

Jeff gasped. “Ness! Paula! Poo!”

“That’s right!” Ness grinned.

Jeff couldn’t believe his eyes. His friends – they were right here, of all places -!

“W-what are you doing here?” Jeff mumbled, stunned.

“Paying a visit,” Poo replied curtly.

“But surely – your families – it is the middle of the night, for-“

“Winters is seven hours ahead, remember?” Ness remarked. “It’s barely nighttime back in Eageland.”

“We had supper and came to visit,” Paula explained. “We knew it would be past midnight by the time we got here, but I had a feeling the two of you would be awake…”

Jeff nodded. He knew Paula had remarkable powers, above and beyond her PSI… still, something seemed a bit strange about all this. It was a tad too remarkable to merely be a coincidence…

“But – what are you doing… here?” Jeff elaborated. “I did not expect to see you, certainly not at this hour.”

“Well – maybe someone worked a little Christmas magic!” Tony chimed in. “You know, wishing on a shooting star and all that… Sometimes things just happen. Not everything has to have a rational explanation, Jeff. Maybe, some things just happen by magic…”

Jeff said nothing. Sometimes his friend had flights of fantasy like this, a sort of childlike innocence that Jeff had grown out of long ago. But, it was peculiar. Just now, Tony had shifted his body ever so slightly, so that he was blocking Jeff’s view of part of the desk. Blocking it so that Jeff could not see-

The phone.

A small smile came to Jeff’s face.

“Perhaps you’re right, Tony.” He raised to his feet. “Well, I suppose I shall make the most of this unexpected opportunity. Make yourselves comfortable – I sense none of us will be sleeping tonight. So, Ness. How have you been?”


End file.
